Peter's Reaction to the Kids Choice Awards
by celrock
Summary: Peter talks about his experiences with the Kids' Choice Awards when he and his fellow Rugrats friends were nominated, and talks briefly about this year's awards, and how his friends feel about one of their new friends losing to that rigged yellow square shaped Nicktoons rival of theirs.


Author's Note: And now for my story update slash release for March 11, 2017. After being very disappointed by this year's Kids' Choice Awards, and several other Fan Fiction users were watching right along with me as we all chatted with one another on Facebook together, I've always thought about how might the characters themselves feel? I have here for you all, a little one-shot piece where King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, who has been with the Rugrats gang since April 15, 1993, and the tail end of Season 2, recalls his experiences with the Kids' Choice Awards and talks briefly about how he and his fellow friends felt about this year's awards. I hope you enjoy this short little one-shot.

Peter's Reaction to the Kids Choice Awards

Summary: Peter talks about his experiences with the Kids' Choice Awards when he and his fellow Rugrats friends were nominated, and talks briefly about this year's awards, and how his friends feel about one of their new friends losing to that rigged yellow square shaped Nicktoons rival of theirs.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats, Spongebob, Sofia the First, Madeline, or Loud House characters, they're the property of their original creaters. The OC of Peter is owned by TCKing12, while the OC's of Helen and Sabrina O'Mally are owned by theblindwriter95. Calling her Helen in the disclaimer since that's how Peter refers to her, and that's who's breaking the fourth wall and telling this story.

Peter POV

As you all are well aware, I have known the Rugrats gang since April 15, 1993, when I hosted the auditions for Super Stumpers at my castle, and Didi Pickles passed her audition, making it on to the show. I was then a part of their lives, as we celebrated our first Passover amongst other things together, and soon, we were so popular, that my beloved toddler friends and their families, along with yours truly, were nominated for several awards in our time. While we were nominated and won several Daytime Emmy Awards, the awards I'm most interested on focusing on here, was our experiences with the Kids Choice Awards between 1996 and 2001, or more so technically, if you want to count how many times I took the Rugrats to the ceremonies live, that would be between 1996 and 2003.

Most of you obviously don't know this, but while you may recall our victory speeches between 1997 and 2000, and how we won two awards in 1999, both, for our TV series and our first movie, you probably don't know what went on behind the scenes. As to be expected, I would have everybody stay the night at my castle the night before, and we'd have a huge slumber party, complete with their favorite foods, Reptar videos, and lots of fun games. We'd be in bed sometime before midnight, and the following morning, my servants and their parents would help give all of the babies baths in my royal bathtub, making sure they were all nice and clean for the ceremony. This also of course, required us to keep Phil and Lil in doors, away from the possibility of getting all muddy in my courtyard, much to the twins' dismay. Out East, the ceremony airs at 8 in the evening, but we live out west, meaning we had to be there in the afternoon, because the ceremony started at 5.

Everybody was too wound up to take a nap at my castle, so we'd trick them into falling asleep in my limo on the way to the ceremony, we didn't need the toddlers getting cranky during the ceremony, in particular, Angelica. I had special curtins draped over the windows to make the vehicle nice and dark, so the kids often fell asleep. It usually worked, though I often had to bribe Angelica with cookies for a snack if she took her nap. We would get there, and, well, you probably most likely saw these ceremonies back in the day, so I'll spare you those details.

Now in 1996 and 2001, we were presented our award through a letter in the mail to my castle, so I wasn't sure if we'd be needed at the ceremony those two years, but we went anyway, just in case. However, come 2002, we lost to the Simpsons, in 2003, we lost to Spongebob, and that was the last time I went through the headache and trouble of rounding up Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi and Dil to take them along with their families to the ceremony, which, after the ceremonies were over where we won something, we'd stop off at a local Piggy's Pizza Palace on our way back to my castle to have dinner together, and allow the kids to get their energy out on all of the play equipment there. Though I often had to try to help Stu and Drew keep the peace with one another over on the Reptar Pinball machines, didn't need them driving my limo driver and everybody else who came with us crazy, as my limo was our only way back home. Everybody usually stayed a second night at my castle after the awards, but we were all so tired, that it was mostly just, coming home and crashing for the night, awakening the next morning to eat breakfast and leave, well, everybody except for yours truly, the king of his Confederacy, who seriously needed a day of peace and quiet by this point.

However, come 2004, we didn't bother attending the ceremony, because shortly before that year's Kids' Choice Awards, I had received a letter from Nickelodeon stating that due to budget cuts, and not being able to come to a mutual agreement with our show's producers about costs on producing our series, our show was canceled. I clearly remember Chuckie crying when I read the letter out loud to my fellow friends, but I wasn't about to drag us to an awards ceremony just a few short days post receiving that letter that we were being canceled come June of that year, and well, for us, our days of receiving awards were over, as even our spinoff series, if it was nominated, Spongebob had the awards so rigged, it wasn't funny.

I'd check every year online after that to see who won, but wouldn't say anything to my fellow friends, unless it was something to write home about. I'd be polite and call up Spongebob and his pals congratulating them on winning once again, and I'm sure I'll do it again this year, but we were all really hoping our new friends, the Louds, would have won an award. I mean, their series is getting fairly high ratings, so for Spongebob to win again is just, sorry to sound rude, but so unfair, and shows just how rigged that ceremony has become. Of course, could they have been rigged the years we won awards? I was too busy with getting my good friends prepared to accept those awards and hosting the annual slumber parties at my castle before and after the event, that I didn't have time to care about something like that.

Now, it's 2017, and for the first time in a long while, I've invited the Pickles, Wehrenbergs, Finsters, DeVilles, Barrows, Carmichaels, and the O'Mally's from Enchancia to come watch the event. Not only were the awards super boring, but favorite cartoon was never mentioned, and the kids were starting to get so bored, that everybody started wanting to watch Reptar. So I put on a Reptar DVD, much to Madeline's dismay, who is now off in one of the royal bedrooms, playing with some dolls she brought with her to keep herself entertained until her twin sister Sabrina and older sister Helen are ready to head off to bed. As for me? While I love the Reptar movies with a passion, and I'd love to sit and watch Reptar 2010 all the way through, now that we have it on a Blue Ray DVD combo that won't break in the middle, like that video copy did at Tommy's house a while back, sometime shortly after meeting the gang and I was over one Saturday night, helping grandpa Lou watch the kids, I needed to vent, so disappeared to my throne room for a bit to talk to all of you guys.

Out of curiosity, I came in here and looked up to see who won for best cartoon, and that's when I found out it was once again, Spongebob. The Rugrats aren't going to be happy when I tell them tomorrow morning at breakfast, not only because Spongebob has been our rival for as long as we can remember, and they've won the award so many times, despite their show getting so corny over the years that it's not even funny, but we all seriously thought our new found friends, the Louds, from the newest Nicktoon, The Loud House, really had a chance, and they lost. Luckily we've accepted the invitation to go visit them next summer in Royal Woods and spend a month or so at the McBrides, but I figure they're going to need some cheering up after learning that they lost to Spongebob.

They are though only in their second season, and we weren't even nominated for a Kids' Choice Award until we had completed three seasons of our series, our show had been canceled, and was in syndication as repeats for a couple of years, and around the time of receiving our first award, we were slowly coming back, beginning production on our fourth season, which would premier later on that year with a Chanukah special. So I guess, I shouldn't feel too bad for my good friends out in Royal Woods, I just, really thought they had a chance, and it didn't help that the ceremony itself nearly bored my young prenominated long since washed up friends to tears, and once again, our yellow square headed rival, won again.

My guess is that Spongebob was sent his award at his home in the Bacini Bottom early like what happened with us in 1996 and 2001, which is why it wasn't presented at the ceremony this year. Still though, when you lose touch with something like this, after your series is canceled, it's hard to know how things are being done these days.

Anyway, I just, needed to rant and get that off my chest, and in closing, before I head back into my royal living room to check on the small Reptar loving toddler friends of mine, I'll just simply say, better luck to The Loud House next year.

End of Peter POV

The End

Author's Note: Made references to the actual Kids' Choice Awards, and to the season 3 Rugrats episode, Reptar 2010. Hope you all enjoyed this short little one-shot, and be looking for chapter 44 of Ask the Dynamic Trio, hopefully coming soon to a Fan Fiction Website near you, to see how the phone conversation between the Rugrats characters and Loud House characters go with regards to this year's Kids' Choice Awards, and the announcement about visiting them next summer in Royal Woods. Thanks for reading, and be looking for more material from me, coming soon!


End file.
